


Cat Cafe

by noobofthedecade



Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Cafe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, george is wearing cat ears lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobofthedecade/pseuds/noobofthedecade
Summary: Bad has been begging Skeppy to take him to the new cat cafe. He finally gives in.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Cat Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Body Swap, {Jealousy}, {Cats}
> 
> I couldn't think of a good prompt including "Body Swap" so I just gave up and wrote this. : )

It was a good idea, honestly.

Bad wanted to go and their two year anniversary just happened to be right around the corner.

If it weren't for Skeppy's obsessive need to constantly appear masculine, the date would've already happened.

But, in the end, it took something as big as their anniversary to get him in the car.

"Where are we going?" Bad whined as he got into the passenger seat, wrapped warmly in a blanket he had pulled from the couch, his hair still sticking out in every direction after he had been awoken from a much needed nap, "I'm still tired!"

"I know," Skeppy snickered, starting up the car, "but you'll forgive me when we get there."

Bad narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, silently scanning him over, searching for an sign of deception. It wasn't quite a death glare, but it was something similar, one insinuating that the moment Skeppy fucked up, he'd be in a living Hell.

The drive was long, nearing an hour. It was mostly spent with Bad commenting on every other thing he spotted along the road and Skeppy nodding along, not actually listening, much to Bad's dismay.

"You're probably taking me to get murdered, so the least you could do is listen to my story," Bad sighed, hugging his blanket even closer to his body.

"Are you cold?" Skeppy ignored his remark, "I can turn down the AC."

Bad huffed once more, indicating his annoyance had finally spilled over, "I'm fine."

That definitely insinuated that he was far from 'fine' and Skeppy pressed down on the gas subconsciously, pushing the speed limit as much as he could without getting in too much trouble.

There was a shift in demeanor, Bad's confused state turning into one of irritation. Skeppy was forced to stifle his laughter as Bad began to whine again, insisting he should be napping or streaming right now, "doing something productive", as if sleeping wasn't anything but.

Everything changed, though, when they pulled into a parking spot, painted with bright pinks and blues, small paw prints creating a distinct path up to the front door.

Bad was out of the passenger seat immediately, only returning to use the sun visor's built in mirror to make his hair lay flat.

Skeppy was waiting in front of the car, hands shoved deep in his pockets, smile reaching from one ear to the other, watching as his boyfriend's excitement got the best of him - Bad bouncing on the balls of his heels, eventually skipping over to stand next to Skeppy and take his hand in his own.

"I thought you hated it here!" The entrance was empty and the pair waited for somebody to invite them in. "You swore you'd never step foot in here."

"Well," Skeppy smirked, "It is our anniversary."

Bad smacked himself across the forehead, wincing in regret as it stung with pain, "I'm so sorry, Skeppy! Forgive me?" He pleaded, grabbing at Skeppy's free hand so they were facing each other.

"I dunno," Skeppy hummed, planting a gentle kiss on Bad's forehead, "I'll think about it."

Bad pursed his bottom lip and pouted, but Skeppy only responded by tousling his hair and stepping into the cafe, following a waiter who had appeared in a button-up shirt and tie, a pair of cat ears sat atop his head.

The place was covered in pastels, the only break in bright colors appearing in the floor, which was a rich brown hardwood, coated in a thin layer of cat hair; but, what else would you expect?

"You can sit down here and play with the cats until you're ready to eat," The waiter began, his name tag reading 'George' in bold lettering, "We do ask that you sit in the actual cafe if you're going to eat. We don't need any cat's getting sick," George laughed, stepping back towards a nearby door, leading into a dining room, "Enjoy!"

"So," Skeppy began immediately, grabbing Bad's hands from across the table and cradling them in his own, "do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, you muffin!" To Skeppy's discontent, Bad drew his hands away from Skeppy's and reached them down towards the ground, patting a cat that had brushed up against his pant leg. An immediate, content purr began, and Bad chuckled, "She's so cute!"

Skeppy hadn't accounted for this part of their date; it seems he doesn't get any attention when there are cats surrounding them.

An hour absolutely drug by, dragging every bit of Skeppy's patience with it, "Bad!" He groaned irritably, dragging out his vowels, "Do you wanna eat yet?"

"Just give me a few more minutes with Daisy!" Bad had taken a liking to a specific tabby cat (who Skeppy swore looked at him with utter disgust), "Do you think we can keep her?"

Skeppy's response was rushed and came off as far meaner than he had anticipated, "Absolutely not."

"Aww," Bad put the cat down and wiped his hands on his shirt, not doing much to get rid of the hair, only sticking it to his clothing, "Fine."

"Fine what?" Skeppy asked with a hint of worry seeping into his tone.

"Fine," He huffed, "We can eat."

They silently made their way to the dining area, tension taking over and causing an awkward discontent to surround them.

When Skeppy began to speak he was cut off by Bad's voice, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Skeppy was shocked, sitting up straight in confusion, "Of the cat?"

"Yes," Nodding, Bad took another sip of his drink, "Of the cat."

"I am NOT jealous of a cat," Skeppy argued, crossing his arms.

"Then, can I keep her?"

"Why would we need a cat if we have two dogs at home?" With the reminder, Bad shifted his gaze to a nearby window that displayed the cat room, showcasing Daisy who was flipped on her back, cradling a toy mouse in her front paws, eye widened and ears perked up. Skeppy stared from Bad's longing eyes to the weird ass cat lying on the ground, "Whatever."

"Whatever?" Bad exclaimed, a brand new shine in his eyes, "Whatever meaning I'm going to sign adoption papers right now?"

"Whatever meaning you're going to sign adoption papers right now."

Bad bolted from his seat, heading straight for the counter and calling for George.

As they left the cafe almost an hour later, a brand new cat carrier being held in Bad's left hand, Skeppy ran a hand through his hair and sighed into the cool, Florida night, "You owe me."

"Sure I do."


End file.
